


Out of Place

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cathars (Star Wars), Companionable Snark, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Genetic Engineering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imperial Agent Storyline Spoilers, Imperial Armitage Hux, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Racism, Racist Language, Read by the Author, Resurrection, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: "It started out as dreams that come to me randomly in my sleep. Dreams that were either completely lucid or somewhat hazy. Yet I could still recall them after I woke up.I was just a complicatedly simple human who lived out in the woods. A human with mental and physical issues, but human all the same.Yet, in the dreams, I wasn't human. At least I wasn't in physical appearance."It all started when a young human female started having dreams of another live in a whole other universe.One where she was an alien and was trained to be an elite spy and doctor.However, she had died due to more than 20 hours worth of intense and near-fatal forms of torture.As a human, she lived to be 116 before dying once again.Now she was reborn once again as the alien she was before. However, that was only because her body was cloned from the original strand of DNA.Now, she'll have to adapt to her new life and a whole new time period in order to survive.What will happen when she stumbles upon the First Order and an offer is made that may as well have saved her life and lead to quite the unexpecting journey??Well, read more to find out.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys :D!! I know, I know two stories in two days?? WHHHAAAAAT??!! Has Janessa finally lost her marbles?! Sweethearts, I lost them years ago so there's not many left XD.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my craziness, I'm here to give you guys an official Kylo Ren/OC story. Well, at least a TEST RUN of one. I have never done of these before, this is entirely new territory for me. Soooooo, yea ':).
> 
> I have read a LOT of Kylo Ren stories up here on AO3, FanFiction.net, and Wattpad and for the most part was not impressed. I can count on ONE HAND just how many stories I had actually enjoyed and wouldn't mind rereading either. Just like what happened when I kept getting pissed off with the Tom Riddle/OC stories, I decided to take matters into my own hands and make my own Kylo story.
> 
> I have another Kylo/OC story in the works that is completely different than this one and while I don't want to spoil it tooo much, let's just say that it's my own spin on what happens when Kylo meets a pretty cat lady ;).
> 
> Again, this is a TEST RUN to see how much you guys like it and to see what your reactions will be. Please, leave comments, they brighten my day spectacularly :D!!
> 
> Also, please let me know if any of the characters seem a bit too OOC because I tend to do that without realizing it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading "Out of Place" :D!!

It started out as dreams that come to me randomly in my sleep. Dreams that were either completely lucid or somewhat hazy. Yet I could still recall them after I woke up.

I was just a complicatedly simple human who lived out in the woods. A human with mental and physical issues, but human all the same.

Yet, in the dreams, I wasn't human. At least I wasn't in physical appearance. I was much more cat-like with fur as short and soft as peach fuzz the color of the purest of snow.

My ears were pointed and sensitive. My eyes were large, slanted and the color of fire opals with the irises blending into the sclera's with noticeable dark shadows lining the lower lids.

And my fingers were tipped with sharp deadly claws. Which was incredibly awesome in my books.

What shocked me the most was the color and texture of my hair in these dreams. My hair was the color of rainclouds and slate. Which contrasted beautifully with my newly white fuzz-covered skin. The texture was like that of newly brushed out acrylic yarn that hadn't had a hot water and deep conditioning treatment to soften and relax it. But it was thicker, fluffier, and much longer than it was before too.

And quite frankly, I loved it a _lot_. So, much so, that I actually wished that my actual hair was like it instead of the frizzy dark brown curls I had from birth.

I was still chubby just like I was as a human, but my chest was firmer and fuller, my hips still had a bit more padding than average as well as my stomach, but I was toned with healthy muscle mass without it being so obvious.

That's what I enjoyed the most – the healthily toned muscle mass under my generous curves.

My face was not as strong as I would like it to be, but the features were unmistakably feline in nature. So, I had no major complaints. My nose was patterned with a smoky gray tint and I had thin black strips that framed the contours of my jaw, cheekbones, and brows elegantly. But other than that, there was no visible patterns other than the same thin black lines that defined my back, spine and forearms.

As a human, in the real world, I had always felt out of place. Awkward, clumsy, and very much the walking contradiction between a sore thumb and a wallflower.

As the cat-like being in my dreams, all of that melted away. Well, for the most part anyways, but I was _free_ , I was confident, _comfortable_ for once in my own skin.

There was no out-of-body experience where I felt as though the body I had belonged to another human. It felt _right_ to be this beautifully chubby cat-like woman. So, it was always jarring when I woke up from the dream hoping that I was still like that only to feel disappointed that I was once again in my human skin.

However, those were only dreams, whether a figment of my imagination or something else entirely, none of it was, unfortunately, real.

Until it felt like it was real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It gets confusing for the next 3 chapters so please stay with me on this >_<.
> 
> My first time doing a reincarnation cycle for a character ever. So, hopefully, it won't be toooo bad. Maybe.
> 
> Thanks to all the wonderfully awesome people that has been supporting me for the last ...... 3 years, I think. Hehe.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying reading "Out of Place" :D!!

In those dreams, I was trained to be an elite spy. Trained to be able to use rifles, guns, and knives with the ease of a veteran. I learned to sneak by even those with highly advanced senses. Learned major vital points to kill much more efficiently and cleanly. How to mix, develop, and cure incurable poisons of all levels of toxicity. And I learned how to heal those on the doorsteps of Death itself as quickly as possible.

An Operative, they called me. A Cipher Agent was another name that they gave me once I had earned it.

I learned to manipulate, seduce, and lie through any sort of situation if it called for it.

They turned me into the perfect killing machine, and it took everything I had in me to keep my sanity amid it all.

That is until I met Vector. Sweet, innocent, charming Vector. He was different, like me. He looked like an incredibly handsome human man, until you noticed his eyes. There was no color in sight because they were completely black. Sclera, irises, everything to do with his eyes were black.

He was what they had called a Joiner. Someone who had willingly, or unwillingly, joined a large hivemind belonging to an insectoid-like species called the Kiliks.

Before he was a Joiner, Vector was a highly skilled diplomat and ambassador. Which showed in everything he did. His slow, elegant speech patterns filled with emotional undertones, the way he dressed formally whenever possible, and also how he made sure to be impeccably put-together in composure and mannerisms.

He always amazed me and kept me from losing what little sense of humanity I had left. I'll always be grateful for he has done for me even if there's the possibility that he doesn't realize it himself yet.

Then I was tasked to be captured and tortured for a mission on a planet named Corellia. I have never felt so afraid and furious in my whole life. It was to the point of snapping and cussing out my superior in another language.

I didn't want anyone going with me. Not for this if it meant having to lose my life completing it. But I couldn't refuse Vector when he told me, in no certain terms, that he was coming with me whether I liked it or not.

And I didn't. I really didn't because it meant risking his life too and I couldn't stand it weighing on my conscious if he died. But he stuck to me like glue and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

20 hours and 12 minutes was how it took me to break from the torture. I have never felt so much pain in my life. The mental, emotional, and physical anguish was more than I could bare.

I was losing blood quickly, my conscious was going in and out constantly, and my body felt like it was on fire as Vector rushed me to the ship as fast as he could.

The thought of dying scared me but leaving my crew – leaving Vector – behind scared me even more. I held on as much as I could even when Dr. Lokin started to treat my wounds with the plans of submerging me into the kolto tank in hopes to save my life. But, somehow, I knew I was slipping.

My heavy eyes looked at Vector, my best friend, as I tried lifting my hand. His much larger one held onto mine firmly as he stood by my bedside. Those pale aristocratic features were pinched with worry and fear. It was enough for it to shine through his beautiful black eyes.

Raina, Kaliyo, and even Scorpio were nearby looking both grim-faced and worried in various degrees.

With what little strength I had, I smiled. It surprised them all into tears, but I kept smiling. "It'll be okay" I found myself mouthing at them all not being able to find my voice.

Raina was the first to move forward and hugged me as tightly as she could without injuring me further. Kaliyo simply plopped herself beside me looking even more murderous than before. Scorpio, still as stoic as ever, and she couldn't comprehend human emotion like the rest of us since she was a droid. But she could tell that it wasn't the time for any of her snide comments.

Vector slowly got down to his knee and laid his head on my shoulder shaking as silent tears felt from his eyes. It broke my heart more than I had to strength to admit.

Two days later, I found myself back in reality as a human with Vector's screams of grief and anguish ringing in my ears deeply etched into my psyche never to be forgotten again.


	3. Chapter 3

I died again. But this time it was as a human due to the ripe old age of 116 surrounded my family and friends.

This time, I thought that it would be the last time I woke up. But once again, I was wrong.

It was cold. So, very, very cold and I couldn't get warm enough to fight it. Shivers racked my body as I cried out as a blazing heat shocked my systems in the most painful way possible.

Soon after, I heard myself giving out an animalistic roar to voice it once air refilled my lungs for the first time in seems like centuries.

Groans and whimpers kept escaping as I was gently washed down with soft touches that only served to make me more uncomfortable.

Murmurs and whispers reached my ears making them twitch but I could hardly make them out into actual words.

Sobs escaped my mouth as the pain came back when those same soft touches began to cloth my presumably naked body. My whole body felt like it was being weighed down and I felt so weak that I could hardly move without feeling aches and pains stabbing at my insides.

Cries felt my lips as I was then lifted into a pair of strong arms and then was then carried to an unknown location.

"I never would have thought that they would feel pain upon revival. This is very peculiar indeed."

"This was different then the usual process. We had to do it from 3,000-year-old remains, remember? It's a wonder that it worked so well without any complications."

"Yes ... yes, you're right. Silly me."

"Now, let's let her rest and then we'll explain everything once she wakes up. No use in prohibiting her need for rest."

What was going on? I'm so confused. However, before I could think about it any further, I was falling asleep due to my body screaming for it once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still with me so far?? Awesome :D!! I know it's been confusing as hell, but it is all explained in this chapter. I promise :).

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. It took a while for my eyes lose their heaviness, but I was able to open them just enough for me to notice that I was in a med-bay of sorts.

Just about everything in here was a bright shade of white and it seemed so disconcerting in every which way possible.

My hands clutched at the blankets in reflex as I looked around trying to find some sort of color. But a soft chuckle brought me back to reality.

Seeing the towering alien in front of me ... I knew that I was no longer on Earth anymore. White skin, slender, with an oblong head housing large almond shaped eyes that were black with a white ring giving the appearance of an iris. Their arms, legs, even their neck was long and seemed fragile. Yet they served to make it even more graceful instead of clumsy.

"You're awake. Good." Their voice was distinctively female with hints of echoing overtones as if they were speaking under water instead of into the air. "I am Sala Kai, and you're on the planet Kamino."

That ... sounded awfully familiar.

"We were curious if we could remake someone who has long since passed from this galaxy. When your remains were detected, we thought we would take the risk to do it."

Oh ... I think I'm gonna be sick.

"You weren't in any known databanks that we knew of but only that you were from 3,000 years ago. Nothing was found."

I felt anger and rage building up inside my weakened body before I couldn't help but snarl, "So, you just thought that it gave you immediate permission to go digging through my grave just for strips of my DNA!? How unethical can you be!"

That voice ... my voice. I knew then and there that I was once again the cat-like being that I was before I lived my last days as a human.

My eyes looked down and saw the white peach-fuzzed skin with the clawed fingertips and thin black strips wrapping around my forearms diagonally.

If I wasn't so fucking pissed right now, I would be overjoyed right about now.

"If we had not found your DNA and remade your body, you would still be dead right now."

"What remains dead, should stay dead!" My sharp teeth and large fangs pressed against each other tightly as I snapped at the stoic alien. However, I suppose that I should be glad that I was, once again, among the living, I meant what I said about staying dead.

"Regardless, you're alive, healthy, and have no signs of deteriorating anytime soon." Was the coldly logical answer I received as I clenched my hands tightly being mindful of my claws.

"What were you called?" Should I tell them? The only one knew who my name, the one I gave myself, was Vector and Dr. Lokin. No one knew what my name was, and it was further accentuated when I deleted every single one of my files that the very mention of me in them from every single databank in the galaxy.

No one knew who I was then, and they still don't know now even in this incredibly distant future. As much as I would like for it to remain that way, I couldn't stay hidden forever.

Very grudgingly, I gave the towering being my name, "J'zeera Lavosa."

Let's hope that I don't regret doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh! Before I forget her name is pronounced "Juh-Zeer-uh Luh-voe-suh".
> 
> Hopefully, I managed to write out properly XD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good?? Bad?? Or just meh XD?? Hehe.

I spent months recovering on Kamino under the hawk-like scrutiny of Sala Kai.

It was by no means easy. But I managed and persevered because I had no choice. Not if I wanted to leave the planet sooner.

I wanted my freedom back, I wanted to, once again, find my place in this harsh, unforgiving galaxy. But first, I needed to leave Kamino first before I can accomplish that.

By the time I was ready to leave, I felt as if my chains were slowly but surely breaking off me. The Kaminoans were generous when they gave me what I needed to survive out there. For that I was grateful, and I even thanked them as I boarded the shuttle feeling much stronger than I did all those months ago.

I had no destination in mind, but I think I'm going to go visit Rishi first before heading for Dromund Kaas if it was still there even after so many millennia.

Quickly punching in the coordinates for Rishi, I reached in a few days. It was still there, which was a relief, but I didn't land on the planet's surface. Especially, since not knowing what I'm going to find there.

I stayed near its orbit for maybe half-an-hour before making my way to Dromund Kaas.

What I found there wasn't what I expected. It still looked the same as it did the last time I was here. However, there was something about it that made me incredibly uneasy. Even more so than it ever did before I was ... reanimated.

Trusting my gut on this, I exited out of its orbit as quickly as I could without damaging anything.

This whole galaxy was so much more different than it was before. Somehow, I felt even more out-of-place here than I ever did back on Earth if that was even possible.

A loud groan escaped my mouth as I held my head in my clawed hands. As I contemplated my life choices raking my fingers through my long and thick slate-colored hair, my communications hub flared to life.

My fire-opal colored eyes widened in response to my shock before glancing up to see _A HUGE ASS SHIP RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING FACE!!_

I couldn't help but gawk at the damn thing having not been able to spot it immediately since it was black all over with a symbol vaguely similar to the Sith Empire's cleverly placed on its hull. But it was HUGE!! I couldn't see one end of it to the other without having to lean over the console and stick my neck out more than naturally.

"How the fucking hell did they manage to keep this damn thing running? Droids?" A snort came out full of disbelieving amusement before my communications hub crackled again catching my attention.

A heavy sigh escaped as I opened up my end accepting the hail knowing that it was impossible to refuse at this point.

"This is Lt. Mitaka of the First Order flagship, the _Supremacy_. You are flying in restricted space and we are requesting that you leave immediately."

Oh, so this how it's going to be then. I can play this game just as well as you can. "I read you loud and clear, _Supremacy_ , had I known that I was flying in Imperial Space, I would have contacted you immediately."

My clear, Imperial-accented voice sounded through the cockpit for everyone to hear. The purr and seductive allure in my voice is there in soft undertones which made it even more pleasing to listen to.

There was an immediate pause after I gave my response to their hail. My guess is that they were not expecting to hear any sort of reply or comment of that sort. Well, like I mentioned, I can play the game all too well.

"This is General Armitage Hux. Identify yourself." This was a must different voice altogether. Full of arrogance and authority but rather I dare say boyishly elegant.

"Good day to you too General." I couldn't help the snickers that I covered up behind my hand before gathering my composure. "I'm former Cipher Agent J'zeera Lavosa, operative and fully certified medical doctor. I wouldn't bother finding any records on me. There aren't any to be found since I was the one to erase them."

There was another long, tense pause before I broke it. "Since I have no way of escaping such a magnificent ship such as yours in my humble shuttle, I propose an offer."

A smaller pause before I was given a response. "What sort of offer could a former spy give us that we don't already have?"

I couldn't help the scowl that appeared on my face. Such arrogance this man has apparently knows no bounds. "I may have been a spy, but if you hadn't forgotten already, I'm also a doctor. You must not have many of those, now do you?"

There was an obvious anger behind the silence in response to my snarky retort. "Now, my offer is this: I will plead my allegiance to the First Order as long as I keep my life, freedom, and identity. In addition to that, I would give what medical expertise I have in order to ensure that your personnel stay happy and healthy. To ensure, that what I say is true, you are more than welcome to have me on round-the-clock surveillance until you can be sure that I can be ... tolerated at the very least."

This next stretch of silence was more contemplative than anything else. Hopefully, I won't lose my newly acquired life over this half-assed plan.

"Very well. I'll discuss this with my colleagues to see if they have any ... opinions on the matter. Afterwards, we'll bring your shuttle aboard and we can discuss your offer more."

"Thank you General." And with that the hub was then disconnected.

What the ever-loving fuck did I get myself into this time?


	6. Chapter 6

General Armitage Hux was not a man who was easily moved by anything. Especially not the whims of others.

However, this was unprecedented. An offer from an unknown woman of unknown origins in which she would pledge her loyalty to the First Order in exchange for her own medical expertise. And all she asked in return was her own personal freedom, life, and identity.

Somehow, he was heavily considering her offer but knew that Ren would have yet another unsightly tantrum and Phasma would not be happy either. So, he had no choice but to include the both of them in on this.

"Mitaka, tell Ren and Phasma to come here immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Hux couldn't help but subtly roll his eyes at the simpering tone of his subordinate.

It took 10 minutes, but both Ren, in his all-black attire, and Phasma in her chrome-colored armor, entered the bridge as requested.

"What is it now Hux?" Came the aggravated modulated voice of the masked Sith apprentice.

"If you would let me explain, you would know what exactly I needed to speak about to the both of you."

Ren was visibly tense with anger at the response but stayed quiet, nonetheless. Phasma simply closed her eyes behind her helmet praying that she wouldn't be in the company of imbecilic, posturing men any more than she needed to be.

"We picked up a shuttle of unknown make on the radar a while ago and hailed it as per standard procedure. The response we got was this." The young red-haired General nodded towards the communications officer and they replayed the entire exchange between the shuttle and the _Supremacy_.

The silence that followed was stifling, tense, and quite frankly, uncomfortable.

Until it was broken rather abruptly. "Bring her aboard."

Everyone looked to the heavily cloaked Kylo Ren as he stood there looking out the frontal windows of the bridge.

"Are you serious?" Hux's voice was full of disbelief and shock for once his impeccable composure was broken to bits and pieces.

Even Phasma was surprised and she hadn't said anything yet.

"Completely serious." Was Ren's reply to the General's rhetorical inquiry. "She would be a valuable asset to the Order. A Cipher Agent, a highly trained spy, with skills that we don't have at our disposal, and is also a highly trained doctor with skills that might be unknown yet useful? We would be absolute fools to deny her offer and kill her before we exploit her abilities to our advantage."

"I agree with Commander Ren." Came the reply from Captain Phasma drawing an even more surprised reaction out of everyone. "She even stated that she was willing to be under surveillance while aboard the ship. Which is not something most would say or include in their offers. I would be more than willing to have some of my stormtroopers keep watch on her until we can be sure she can be trusted."

Hux cleared his throat as he tried to gather what little composure he had left. "Alright then. Mitaka! Hail the shuttle! It's time we give Ms. Lavosa our answer."

"Yes, General!" With a few movements of his fingers, he connected the communication hubs between the two spacecrafts.

"You certainly surprised me General. I wasn't expecting a response so soon."

"We've managed to reach an agreement faster than expected."

"Ah, I see. So, what's the verdict General Hux? Do I get to keep my life or are you planning a swift and brutal execution?"

Kylo Ren was baffled by the mixture of playfulness and professionalism coming from this mysterious woman. It was ... odd, to say the very least.

"We're bringing you aboard Ms. Lavosa. We've all agreed to accept your offer of allegiance to the First Order."

They all heard the obvious sigh of relief echoing through the expansive room. "Thank you, General. I look forward to meeting you all."

"As do we, Ms. Lavosa."

"One last thing, General. A fair warning: the first person to comment on my appearance or attacks me, I won't be held responsible for acting in self-defense."

The silence and sudden disconnection startled them all as they had troubles comprehending just what she meant exactly.

Well, they'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, God *leans back in my desk chair dramatically*. I never realized just how hard it is to write out Kylo's character. Hopefully, I didn't screw it up too much >_<.
> 
> So, what do you guys think so far?? Too much too fast or it's just the right pace??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I FINALLY figured out how to add in pictures to my stories XD!!
> 
> Hehe, this made my life soooo much easier. Anyways, down below is a huge picture of what J'zeera looks like. It's an actual screenshot of my Cathar Imperial Agent in the Star Wars: The Old Republic game that I cropped to the size it is now. I wish I had a more updated picture, since she's level 63 I think, but this was her at level 27 and this is the only one I have of her at the moment.
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying "Out of Place" thus far :D!!

I was nervous and quite anxious to say the least. Because if the First Order was anything like its predecessor than I had better watch my mouth. At least until I knew exactly who I was dealing with and adapt accordingly.

It took a few moments, but the tractor beam had placed me into a massive hangar that was big enough to house many Dreadnaught-class starships. That did nothing to help my nerves, to say the least.

I gulped and gathered my gear as in my blaster rifle, vibroknife, stealth generator and medical equipment including my extensive packs of both kolto and bacta. Everything else was packed tightly into a large duffle bag that has proved to be more than useful on many occasions.

I slung the bag on my shoulder having strapped my gun to my back with my knife and packs strapped securely to my belt. My clawed fingers brushed a stray strand of slate-colored hair behind my pointed ear before pressing my palm against the button to open the rear hatch.

I took one last fortifying breath before walking down the ramp moving from shadow to light. There was many who were giving many shocked intakes of breath and wide-eyed expressions as they saw the fact that I was not in fact human.

"A Cathar?!" Was what I heard when I turned to face a red-haired man who was sharply elbowed by a chromium armored stormtrooper to his right.

"Yes, I'm very much a Cathar, General." A few more froze at the sound of my voice and some even paled when I flexed my fingers and even showed off hints of my large sharp teeth. "Now, that's out of the way, let's get down to business, shall we?"

I very much saw just how much effort it took for the man to not sneer in disgust at me. This was not a surprise. Even though I worked for and was loyal to the Empire, I still had to deal with prejudiced racists.

A sigh escaped my mouth before I dropped my bag to the ground which gave a loudly resonated thud showing just how much it actually weighed in comparison to its appearance.

Further ignoring the wide-eyed looks that were still there, I placed my hands behind my back. "Now, now General, it's incredibly rude to waste a lady's time with such hostility. I don't have to be here, and I most certainly wouldn't be if it weren't be for the fact that I had no choice."

I watched in sick satisfaction as the man's pale face paled even further and then got green around the gills as he subtly shuffled on his feet.

When he wasn't going to say or do anything, I lost my patience.

"Which one of you is actually competent enough to put aside petty racism so we can get this over with?" The sudden growl and snappy nature of my voice made many to jump in fright and it only served to fuel my anger. "Well?"

"Agent." My eyes locked onto a masked man that I instantly recognized as a Sith Lord. He was much taller than me and broader too but while he seemed intimidating, it didn't seem that way to me. All I kept seeing was a huge teddy bear and I couldn't help but mentally picture that.

The Sith Lord stopped before me tilting his head every so slightly before that deep modulated voice echoed once again. "I am Kylo Ren. Commander of the Knights of Ren, and apprentice to the Supreme Leader of the First Order."

I nodded and bowed respectfully before standing back up. "An honor, my Lord. J'zeera Lavosa – though I think you already knew that."

"Correct, Agent. Follow me." And with that he turned around his cape bellowing dramatically behind him.

I slung my bag over my shoulder making sure to flash my large fangs at the ill-looking General Hux as I followed the imposing Sith lord. Dark chuckles came out when he scrambled to get away from me and ended up bumping into the chrome-colored stormtrooper.

The dark, sharp, and clean lines of the architecture painfully reminded me of the way Sith Citadel on Dromund Kaas had looked like before my death. Well, Vaiken Spacedock actually, but they were similar enough.

I was able to easily match the taller Sith Lords strides without wearing myself out. And because I wanted a close look at him, for the most part anyway.

He still reminded me of a large black bear. Which was strange to consider since he was a Sith, but it didn't matter. So, far, he hasn't stated any Sith supremacy dogma at me simply because of my Force-Blindness which was a plus in my book.

About ten minutes later, we stopped at a large door that seemed to automatically open when the Commander got close to it. I quickly followed him into the large expansive office area that seemed to be slightly less gloomy than it was in the nearly blackened hallway.

It was ... roomy, to say the least – very roomy. And it had a massive window that looked out into the far reaches of space on the back wall behind the cushioned high-back desk chair. It was a breathtaking sight, to be sure.

I very carefully, and quietly, placed my bag onto the floor beside me as I sat down in the chairs in front of the Commander's desk.

The fact that I was talking to the Commander and not the General was not lost on me. Honestly, it always seemed like the Sith were much more forthcoming with me than those who were non-Sith. The Imperial military must be born and bred to be assholes at birth if it's still the same as it was when I was still a Cipher Agent.

A sharp almost painful sound came out of the masked Sith Lord as soon as I had the passing thought. My fire-opal colored eyes narrowed at the man as he took a seat. Not out of suspicion, but more out of curiosity and inquisitiveness than anything else.

He seemed to ignore my stare as he spoke. "I don't blame you for what you did in the hangar. Especially, for how he treated a potential ally of your caliber."

I nodded in acknowledgement and kept my mouth shut since I knew he wasn't done speaking.

"Hux sent for Captain Phasma and I shortly he got off the com with you. I was the one who told him that we would be fools to deny your offer and kill you. Hux, obviously, seemed to have forgotten that when we saw that you happened to be a Cathar instead of a human."

"With all due respect, my Lord, I'm not all that surprised with Hux's reaction. Though I was expecting him to have me put into an interrogation room and tortured for information. Or at least something of that caliber."

That caused him to pause and tense causing the swell of curiosity to come back up. I was quite a bit surprised to see a strong reaction out of a Sith Lord of his strength. They usually remain far more stoic than anything else. Especially, the masked ones.

"That would have been something he would do. But, as I said, we would be fools to ignore what you offered us in return for your allegiance to the First Order." His large hands were placed on his lap in a casual manner as if he is trying to get me to lower my guard. But I knew better than to automatically trust a Sith.

"As of right now, we don't have a need for spies. But what we do need is doctors and those are in short supply in these times." That gave me hope that I would no longer need to kill anymore. I was so tried of killing, of the lies, manipulations, and even the intrigue of it all. I just wanted to do as I pleased which is why I took studies to become a doctor instead.

"I would be more than happy to provide what I have to your medical staff, my Lord. If you would have me that is." I must have been obvious with my intentions, but at this point I could care less.

"Very well." He brought out a datapad and started typing in it with such precision that it made me slightly dizzy. "I have assigned you to the medical bay as the Chief Medical Officer. I won't lie, you will face opposition from all sides because of this."

I blinked once to convey my shock before my answer. "Opposition is nothing new to me, my Lord. I'll just be sure to send any complaints your way just in case."

A slight wheezing sound came out of his modulator indicating laughter which meant that my joke did its charm ... somewhat.

Let's just hope I can handle the challenge that comes with being a boss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There may or may not be OOC-ness in this chapter ...... *shrugs before sliding the chapter over to you guys to read giggling nervously* here you go XD.

To say that I was one grumpy Cathar was a vast understatement.

First: My alarm clock woke me up at the ass-crack of dawn as a reminder to, once again, start my day and persisted when I tried to sleep in.

Second: The food here was absolute shit and hardly edible enough for consumption.

Third: I have had more people wolf-whistle, jeer, and comment on my race more times than I ever care to count. Especially, since I seemed to be the only alien on board of this Stars-forsaken ship.

Fourth: My stormtrooper escorts are absolute jackasses that have no sense of personal page and no meaning of the word "gentleness".

And lastly Fifth: I have had just about up to here on just how much I can deal with incompetence and insolence from my own subordinates.

It's not even my first month on the job and I'm already wanting to go send a complaint to the resident Sith Lord!

Finally, I had enough and, quite literally, roared, "THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

I have never seen grown men and women cower so much in my life and it was fucking disgusting. If these were the people that I was depending on to cure and treat my patients, then we are all fucking doomed.

"You're all the most imbecilic, insolent, petty as fuck doctors and nurses I have met in my whole life! If you can't handle being bossed around by a fucking alien, then you know where the damn door is!" I sharply pointed to the large double doors to the med bay for emphasize. "Otherwise, shut your fucking mouths while I send any and _all_ complaints to Commander Ren _myself_ since it was _him_ who put me here as _your_ superior!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I felt like crying tears of relief at the very sight of him it was that intense.

"I hope all is going as planned Dr. Lavosa." His tone was more than enough that he heard just about everything that was said. Which also made every single one of my staff members want to faint and die at the sight of him standing there.

I gave a huff-scoff combo at the statement. "Oh, yea, sure. Mhm, it's all been going as smoothly as Alderaanian rivers since I have arrived here."

The heavy sarcasm was made obvious enough for everyone to hear and it only serve to get me the most venomously scathing looks from the others. Which the imposing Sith Lord most definitely noticed.

"I'll see that these fools are replaced as soon as possible." Even though I wanted very much to agree with him, it was only _my third week here_.

So, I shook my head. "With all due respect, my Lord. It won't do us any good to keep replacing medical staff just because they can't handle having a Cathar as their boss. I'll just have to make do for now until there's more doctors to choose from."

His displeasure was obvious, and it showed in his posture and stance.

"You will not just 'make do' doctor. I'll see to that myself. I put you here as the CMO and I'll make sure you have the best doctors and nurses at your disposal. In fact," Out of fucking nowhere he pulled out many folders with all the names of everyone in here. "Nowhere, in any of these files, did any of these people do anything more than mediocre work and we have had to come back to the med-bay more times than ever since they have been hired on."

My fists clenched tightly in response to my intense emotions before my raw nerves and weariness decided I needed no brain-filter. "You are right, my Lord. Do what you will, but I want every single one of these incompetent imbeciles gone from this med-bay since they have done nothing but hinder any progress I have tried to make since I arrived here."

His helmeted head tilted just enough to bid me to continue. I ran a head through my frazzled slate-colored hair partly messing up the braid that it was in. "I have requested that the sanitation droids come in here _daily_ , not every other day, to make sure that this place is as clean and sterile as possible. However, my request was not processed, and no changes have been made."

That piqued his interest, so I kept on going. "I have also requested separate rooms for washing stations so that they were no longer co-ed and to prevent any urges towards sexual harassment and assault. Hypoallergenic gloves, cleaning supplies, and attire were also requested. A better variety of medical supplies and medicines besides bacta, gauze, medical type, and standard ointments were apart of what I needed. There is just so much that needs improving and no matter what I do to ensure that everyone leaves here clean and healthy, I'm hitting roadblocks left and right and I'm up to here with nerves and frustration!"

This time I could nothing to stop the angry tears from leaking and pouring down my face as I tried to keep myself from hyperventilating due to my nerves and intense emotions.

No one said a word they were so shocked. No one even dared to move an inch. They all flinched in various degrees when the large, dressed-in-all-black teddy bear-looking Sith Lord raised a gloved hand and placed it on my shaking shoulder.

The weight and heat of it grounded me as it gave my shoulder a firm yet comforting squeeze before letting go completely.

"It will be done." I thought I was going to have whiplash with how fast my head lifted in shock. He turned just enough for everyone else to know that he was looking at them as well though it was obvious that he was speaking to me. "All of it. Expect everything, including a change in staff, within the next two weeks."

All I could do was nod and hope that he meant exactly what he said. This should be an interesting two weeks, that was for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, may or may not be bits of OOC-ness in this chapter *giggles nervously as I slide the chapter over for you guys to read*.
> 
> Enjoy :D!!

I have ever thought that I would start trusting the word of a Sith over that of a non-Sith, but life's just full of unexpected surprises.

The very next day of my "meltdown", the sanitation droids were in the med-bay cleaning every nook and cranny they could find. This included changing the linen and bedding of each bed which would be thoroughly washed with hypoallergenic cleaning supplies.

I was one incredibly happy Cathar, that's for sure.

The separate washrooms were installed and upgraded to present-day standards and then some. New supplies, both practical and medicinal, were delivered in surplus which I was more than thankful for. This included new surgical tools and droids to help in order to keep everyone from overworking themselves. Wish I had thought of that myself, but I have no complaints about it either.

What was taking the most amount of time, was the replacements for the entire medical department.

That's where I am right now. And let's just say that I was incredibly uncomfortable despite my completely neutral expression. Which I lovingly call my "resting Agent face".

"Do you honestly have any idea how much credits it's going to cost to replace 360 doctors and nurses?! Millions Ren!! Millions of credits that we cannot spare just to satisfy the whims of one doctor!!"

"This doctor has far more knowledge in medicine than most of the people in those files! She even had the incentive to ask for supplies that went beyond the bare minimum standards and to also make sure that her med-bay was free of supplies that could cause allergy flare-ups and prevent even more deaths!"

"And?! It still will cost credits that we simply don't have! And even if we did have millions of credits to replace 360 personnel, it most certainly wouldn't be spent on that!"

The venom, rage, and stubbornness of both alpha males was enough for my innate animal instincts to flare up in response to the pheromones they were giving off. But I have long-since been trained to control those instincts as much as possible. Especially, since I was once working as a spy.

General Hux's face was as red as his hair and he is staring vibroswords at the Commander. Said Commander's hand was twitching and reaching for his sheathed lightsaber just a hair-breadths length away from permanently removing Hux of his head.

Something needs to be done and soon. I really don't know how much more I can take of this.

"You've been denying her request forms, haven't you Hux? All because you can't handle more than one cat on board this ship."

"You leave Millicent out of this Ren!! That has nothing to do with this conversation!"

"So, if she isn't human, tall, and an elitist snob, you're going to treat her as if she's not worth the dust on your squeaky-clean shoes."

The following silence was deafening. So, deafening, in fact, that it was all the answer needed to the Commander's statement.

Bone-white hands clinched so tightly it was wondering he hadn't ripped the ligaments half-in-two. His face was still as red as his hair and his green eyes were still glaring vibroswords at the broader Sith Lord.

"If I had known that she was alien scum, I would have never allowed her aboard this ship."

"Yet here she is – in this office, not even 10 feet away. And hasn't infected you with any foreign bacteria or diseases ... yet."

"This is no joking matter Ren!! I will _NOT_ supply nor approve the funds and resources in replacing every single one of the medical staff that _you_ put her in charge of!"

"Fine then." The Commander snatched his hands from off the metal desk and swiftly made his way out of the door gesturing me to follow him.

Which I quickly did after Hux's venomous gaze shifted from the dressed-in-all-black Sith Lord to me. I could kill that bastard in less than a second if I wanted to, but he was still useful ... for now.

I quickly followed after the furiously stalking Sith Lord being sure to stay just out of reach just in case of collateral damage. And there was ... quite a bit actually now that I remember the shuttle's worth of dead bodies on the way to the Commander's office.

Only once we were inside, did he speak up. "If Hux won't provide the funds and resources, then I'll gain approval from the Supreme Leader. Regardless of how this gets done, you will have a brand-new staff that will work with you."

I was overwhelmed and it I'm pretty showed in the wide-eyed expression on my face. The urge to hug the man was incredibly strong, but I restrained myself to cause no further amount of embarrassment on my part.

Instead, I said, "Thank you, my lord. I truly am grateful for your assistance."

I looked to my feet suddenly feeling bashful even if my stance was the standard "at ease" posture.

Next to this man, I felt, for a lack of a better word, small. I have always been a big girl with my fluffiness and generous curves, and my height did nothing to lean me out either. Yet, I didn't feel that way at all.

It became more apparently when he moved closer to me and gently lifted my chin up so I would, for intents and purposes, look him in the "eyes".

"The Force was full of your passion for healing when I gave you option to be a doctor instead of continuing to be an assassin. It would be rather hypocritical of me to get in the way of such things."

I snorted in laughter and then giggles softly under my breath at the honest hilarity of that statement.

Maybe, things are looking up after all. And I mean that in the most innocent sense of the word. Ah, fuck it, who am I kidding besides myself?

And if it included rather inappropriate thoughts of the Sith Lord who was my boss, well I'm definitely not saying anything about it.


End file.
